


evening of content

by joulssance (memoriesentwined)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5481821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriesentwined/pseuds/joulssance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wedding nights are a wonderful thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	evening of content

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RascalBot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RascalBot/gifts).



> This a gift for RascalBot, through the 'Swawesome Santa gift exchange, so I hope you have a 'swawesome holiday season. The title is from a poem by Sara Teasdale. Thanks to thestupidisalwayspossible on tumblr for beta-ing at the last minute, and Ngozi for making such a wonderful world for us to play in. I hope you all enjoy!

For all that planning the event had consumed months of their lives, the actual wedding went by in a blur. Eric couldn't actually recall what the cake he had agonized about tasted like, and if any relatives had gotten into some champagne-fueled fight, Lardo must have done her job as the Maid of Honor and kept it away from them. The only clear pictures he has from the day now are of Jack, really.

Jack's face when he said "I do,", Jack's laughter when Eric caught him in the face with some cake, Jack's attempts at the Electric Slide when the DJ started playing it, Jack's hand in the small of his back, now, as they get into the taxi back to the apartment. That's what he's going to remember, and it seems fitting that the man he's pledged to love has given him so many things in return already.

The apartment is dim when they get back, only the lights in the kitchen providing illumination around the corner from the entrance. Everything is soft around the edges with the haze of a long day filled to the brim with movement and joy, the sort of day that's stored away to remember on the rainy ones.

Eric's leaning against Jack with their hands clasped between them, but he doesn't really see any reason to stop the contact. There's a quiet static where their shoulders brush, calmer than the electric heat of their college days when every touch raised goosebumps, but just as warm.

"Jack," Eric tilts his head up towards his husband. His husband. "We're married." He giggles, still just the littlest bit tipsy on the very nice champagne that had been at their reception. The exhaustion seeping in between every moment isn’t helping matters.

Jack ducks his head to Eric's cheek, enough for a quick brush of his lips and a whispered "Yes, Mr. Zimmermann," before he sweeps his arms under Eric's knees and starts to carry him down the hall.

"Jack!" Eric says and thumps him lightly on the shoulder. "Put me down!"

"Nope." Jack shifts Eric, and he shrieks a little. Jack keeps carrying him until they reach the bedroom and sets him down gently on the bed.

"Aren't you supposed to carry me over the threshold to the apartment, not the bedroom, sweetheart?" Jack ignores him, crawling up the bed as Eric scoots back until he hits the headboard, laughing as he goes. Jack's kicking off shoes as he moves up and he's reaching for Eric's as well, so he toes them off by himself.

Thank goodness for Lardo, who had recommended against his dress shoes with the laces for the reception. She'd winked when she mentioned that they could be hard to get off when all he really wanted to do was be in bed. The implication that they wouldn't be sleeping a whole lot had come in the raise of Lardo's eyebrows, and a soft chuckle from Shitty. Eric had blushed a bright red, which had less to do with his friends teasing him about his sex life and more to do with the fact that they were doing it near his parents at a very nice restaurant during brunch. Brunch is sacred.

Jack tugs his socks off next, and Eric obviously needs to get out of his head and start giving back as good as he gets, or he'll be the only one on the bed missing clothing. He reaches for Jack's collar and tugs him up the bed until Jack's straddling him. He unbuttons Jack's shirt and shoves it off his shoulders, then hooks his finger in the undershirt to pull that off too and leans in for a kiss.

At first the kiss is soft, just a gentle press of lips as a reminder of their affection for one another, but it sparks a fire in Eric, warmth blooming up from his toes. He moves his hands up to thread them into Jack's hair and tugs him down to try and deepen it. Jack only responds for a moment before pulling back to smile at him, and Eric, complaining, lets his hands slip down to around Jack's neck.

"A little impatient, Bittle? Can't let a man enjoy looking at his husband?" Jack's hands squeeze teasingly from where they sit at Eric's waist, and really, life is just not fair.

Eric huffs and replies "You'll have plenty of time to look. We have all day in the airport tomorrow to look. An entire plane flight full of nothing to do but look, and not touch. We have one marriage night, Mr. Zimmermann. Just one. And I mean to thoroughly enjoy every minute of it." He scoots forward and really kisses Jack. This time, Jack cooperates, pressing back into Eric’s mouth and humming in his throat. He’s been waiting to do this all day.

This morning was spent at the hotel, finishing arrangements and making sure everything was done in time, and then when the wedding actually started, Eric had to worry about things like scandalizing his relatives and actually proceeding with the ceremony, rather than doing whatever he wanted to Jack while he was wearing that very nice suit. But now, there's no elderly Aunt Phyllis, two rows from the front, to offend, and Eric can do whatever the hell he wants.

He deepens the kiss, opening his mouth to taste the faint flavors of cake and champagne lingering in the corners of Jack's mouth. His hands move back to Jack's hair, his fingers curling into the strands, and Jack responds in kind, crowding closer and tightening his grip.

Eric pulls back for a moment, just long enough to shuck his own shirt and slide down to the bed, pulling Jack with him, smirking.

"How about we get started on that honeymoon sex a little early?"

\---

Light filters through the curtain the next morning, bright enough to wake Eric up but not enough to make him want to move. Jack's still asleep, curled around Eric’s waist with his face tucked into his stomach, breathing softly. His arms are a comforting weight, grounding him in this moment, in this life.

Eric wants to stay like this forever, tucked away from the world with Jack. It's easy like this, quiet and relaxing. He knows they have a flight to Canada in the afternoon, and he should probably wake Jack up, get showered, eat breakfast. Still, he puts his face back down in his pillow, chasing the last remnants of sleep. Another hour should be fine.


End file.
